Forgotten Strength
by NSMforever
Summary: Book three to Break My Chains "I will not lose you to the marines, I lost someone once I'd rather die than ever let it happen again!" "I love you Monkey D Faith." "Law! No!" She screamed, tears falling from her eyes as she held him in her arms.


_"__Come on Ace, give it back!" a little boy with semi long black hair as he chased his elder bother around for his straw hat. Ace laughed, dodging his brother's hand yet again. A little girl sat on a giant tree root, watching the two boys run around with a soft smile. Her long black hair dancing in the soft breeze around the lake where they played. The youngest fell face first into the dirt, having tripped over his out stretched arm. "Luffy!" she gasped, quickly running over to him. Tears silently fell down his cheeks as he sniffed. "Ace give him back his hat." Ace frowned and crossed his arms. "No way! Stop babying him or he'll never be a man." She sent the other boy a sharp glare and held out her hand. "If you don't return the hat I'll tell grandfather you wish to become a pirate." Ace flinched, he knew full well she'd follow through with the threat. If he knew Ace was done for. Quickly, he handed her the hat and shivered. "Now, say you're sorry for taking it." She ordered, helping Luffy sit up. "I'm sorry." Ace grumbled, his arms crossed over his chest while he looked at the ground under his feet. The girl smiled, walking over and patting his head. "See that wasn't so hard was it Ace?" Ace frowned, swatting at her hand. "Faith, quit messing up my hair." _

Bi- colored eyes stared at the open sea with a smirk. Black, silky hair was pulled back into a braid that sat lightly on a pale shoulder. The lethal build of a fighter was hidden underneath a beautiful violet ball gown.

"Faith, are you sure he'll come?" a man asked, watching the girl before him. She laughed lightly and turned to him.

"Of course he'll come, Kain." She said, her voice rich and soothing. As beautiful as she is you'd never think she's a pirate. It was time to make her entrance. Beside her stood her first mate, Cougar with his large muscular build. Sharp grey eyes pierced through the stares around them, making the guest step back in fear. A short chubby man waddled over and stood in front of her with a glare.

"May I ask who you are?" he rudely asked.

"My name is Faith and these are my men." She smiled as her men bowed. "We're looking for someone who happens to be at this party." The man frowned, placing his hands on his hips.

"You see he took something of mine and I came to get it back." She softly ran her hand done the side of the gent's face.

"W-well, if you don't mind me asking what he took?" hook line and sinker.

"My ship." She whispered in his ear while sending a hidden dagger through his chest.

"Cover the exits! No one gets out until I find him!" She ordered her crew, dropping the man's body on the floor like a rag doll. She smiled, listening to the screams of terror that echoed through the ball room. Her men rushed through, throwing those who couldn't move fast enough out of the way. Once each exit was blocked, she walked over to the chair that sat on the stage. Sitting down Faith got comfortable and turned to the guests with a smile.

"Now, if you'd be so kind as to step forth, Mr. Thief." She spoke as whispers started and people turned, looking around.

"You sure are persistent." A deep voice said as a man wearing a black suit stepped forth.

"It's been a long while hasn't it, Captain." Faith frowned and tilted her head to the side.

"I'm not your captain…" said man blinked, taking in the young woman before her. His eyes widened as he took a step towards her. Cougar unsheathed his sword that was strapped to his back and pointed it at the thief.

"No, no you're not Captain Willow." He muttered finally taking a good look at the young girl. With a sigh he shook his head. "My Captain died two years ago protecting the captain of the Straw-hats." Faith froze, her gaze snapping to his face.

"Willow? Gol D. Willow was your captain?" her crew looked between the two pirates as they spoke, whispers erupted at the mention of the fallen pirate.

"Yes, I'm Josh Vantroph." He spoke, standing tall as he gave her his name. At the sound of his name Faith stepped back from him. She was shocked to meet the first mate of the person who saved her baby brother. She looked down, and to think she as going to kill him.

"I'm sorry for my disrespect. I only came to get my ship back." Her crew noticed the sudden shift in their captain's mood and begun to reach for their weapons. Josh chuckled at her reaction and smirked.

"Don't worry about it too much there little one." He said, patting her back. "Your ship is safe and waiting for you at the dock." Faith blinked, thoroughly confused.

"What?"

"I only stole it so I could get a closer look at your face." Josh said "You look so much like Willow it's scary." Faith kept quiet, not really sure how to reply to that. Josh begun to talk about the times he had with Willow and how she was such an amazing person. Faith asked questions about her and of what Willow's dream was. Josh answered honestly and even made her laugh.

"When she came back from the fight I was so shocked that she wasn't harmed." He laughed as he recalled Willow's anger.

"She kept ranting about how some guy disrespected her and then when I asked who she looked me straight in the eye and said 'Don Quixote Doflamingo.' I was so surprised."

"Wait she actually smacked Doflamingo and lived?" Faith was just as shocked as the rest of her crew. Josh just smiled at her and nodded his head.

"Yeah, she was one crazy bitch." He said "When I found out that she was going to have his kid I was shocked. It always seemed like she hated him, but it turned out they both loved each other very much." Faith looked down at the glass cup in her hand. She grew silent as the info sunk in. Willow fell in love with Doflamingo, they were even going to get married. Then the war happened, she went to save her little brother and ended up losing her life protecting Luffy. Ace died that day as well and no matter how she looked at it she could still feel the sting of losing Ace and almost losing her baby brother.

"I wanted to thank her for protecting Luffy." Faith finally says. "Doflamingo lost his love and their child lost it's mother." Josh kept silent, his gaze locked on the counter before him. "I lost a brother just like she did."

"Ace was a good pirate." The conversation stopped there as the night drew on.

"Yeah, it's getting late and I have a place to be." Faith said, shifting in her seat. "Come on men we have an island to get to!" her men stood or at least tried to in their drunken state.

"Josh, if you ever wish to join my crew you can." Faith said, taking on last look at him before departing with her crew to get her ship. Josh watched her leave before looking at the wanted poster of his former captain.

"I wish I could, but no one could ever replace Willow." He whispered, downing the rest of the liquor in his glass before he too left the party.

Willow leaned against the rail of the ship, staring out at the now fading island. Cougar came up beside her and faced the deck where the rest of the crew sat around drinking and singing.

"Worried about Luffy?" he spoke, crossing his arms over his chest. Faith shook her head and sighed.

"Willow was an amazing pirate. She protected my little brother when I was to scared to." Cougar looked at his captain. Her face no longer held that bright smile, but was marred by a frown instead. He could understand her fear and why she was upset.

"I'm so use to seeing people I love die." He said "Sometimes you can't really help what happens. However that doesn't make you weak." Faith looked at him, her eyes shining with fresh tears.

"You weren't strong enough at that time but now you are." He continued "You have been training to get strounger so that you never have to lose someone again. Not only that but you also have something you now wish to protect. That will give you stregth." Faith chuckled and stepped back from the railing.

"Yeah I guess you're right." She smiled, turning to the rest of her men. "Okay guys set a course for Punk Hazard!" She ordered, heading for her room. Her men busied themselves with their job as well as cleaning up the deck.

"Cougar you have night watch with Kain." She spoke to her first mate and the youngest member of her crew. Kain cheered while Cougar nodded his head picking up the child and going up to the helm.


End file.
